Battlefield: Hospital
by KungFuCat
Summary: Detective Tapp has hired Adam to spy after Doctor Lawrence Gordon. For twice as much money, Adam accepts to work as an orderly in the hospital Gordon works in - and the madness is for sure. LawrenceAdam, ZepAdam
1. Back in action

**Disclaimer: I don't own the SAW series. If I did, then Lawrence and Adam would be a couple, Jigsaw and Detective Matthews would be alive and Zep would be a heinous sadist wearing his black jacket and his leather gloves 24/7.**

**Have fun. Tell me what you think, please.**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Back in action**

Thick cigarette smoke filled the small parlor like an evening fog, the light was dimmed, the air was stifling. Casually, the young man was sitting on his dark couch, took a puff from his cigarette. He breathed out a thick cloud of acrid smoke. He watched the tall, silent black man stepping off his kitchen, as if it was a museum visit. A former detective.

Adam didn't dislike cops. He didn't have a criminal record and had never been sent to jail before. But still he found it somewhat sinister to have a law enforcer in his apartment. And what kind of a cop! He was very muscular and was head and shoulders above him.

Suddenly, Detective Tapp paused, looking into the air. "I was told you're the best one around. I hope I can count on what I've heard."

Adam remained straightfaced. But he couldn't deny that he indeed felt insulted. He sounded as if Adam's sight alone was pitiful. But he remained quiet. He took another puff of his cigarette before stubbing it out in the ashtray, nodded. "Ye can count on me, Mister. Believe me, I never disappointed anyone with my work before."

Tapp's facial expression didn't change as well. He looked over at the young photographer.

Adam leaned back onto his couch comfortably, an arm resting on the armrest. "Come out with it. Which rich snob that cheats on his wife am I supposed to spy after?"

Tapp approached him with slow steps, now the light was shining down on his face. Adam could see the embittered face and the bright scar on his neck clearly. When he was within his reach, he gave Adam a photo of a man. Adam took it in his hand and beheld, a quiet chuckle escaped his throat. "I see… just another arrogant snob always lookin' spick and span, being overpaid and always screwing his secretary before driving home… way too easy."

Tapp nodded. "He works in the only hospital of the city. It's close by here, it wouldn't be very difficult for you."

Adam grinned. "Oh, a doctor. Interesting. I think my collection might be complete now. I've already snapped a manager, a bank director, a judge and a realtor."

Tapp raised an eyebrow. "Then we're in business, boy?"

Adam let the photo slide into his trouser pocket, nodded. "Yep, we are."

Tapp brought out a twohundred dollar bill and passed it to the younger one. Adam reached out his hand and masterfully grabbed the bill out of his hand, letting it disappear inside of his trouser pocket as well. "Okey-doke. I'll start right by tomorrow if you don't mind."

He got up and ambled into his kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, opened it and took a sip. Tapp didn't take his eyes off of him, his bitter expression didn't change in the least. "What would you think of me giving you twice as much?"

Adam looked up. Slowly, he turned around to him. A tempting offer, and still he was suspicious. His eyes narrowed a bit, he dried his beer-wet lips with the back of his hand. "And what do I have to do for that?"

"Well," Tapp began, approaching him slowly. "Getting more means doing more. I would like to know the daily routine of our dear doctor. I'm asking you… would you be ready to work as an orderly in his hospital for fourhundred dollars a day?"

Adam blinked. Him, in a hospital? With his average school graduation and no interest in bringing deadly sick people their meals, accompanying them to the toilets? "You're kidding, aren't ya?"

Tapp narrowed his eyes at him. "David Tapp is never kidding."

Slightly scared, Adam took a step backwards. "Alright, sorry. But… why do ye want me to follow that guy around all day, just to report?"

Tapp came closer, leaning in his face over his. "Listen, boy. This man is probably the murderer of my partner and best friend."

Adam blinked in confusion. "I don't understand…?"

Tapp sighed, raised his head. "Have you ever heard of the name Jigsaw, sweetheart?"

Adam had to consider for a moment, but then he remembered. "Yes, sure. That insane puzzle-murderer, right?" he said. "You think it's him?"

"I don't only think so, I'm damn sure it's him. Believe me, boy… I've never seen such an arrogant, half-uptight douchebag like that doctor before… working with him won't be a walk in the park, I can tell ye. Standing his selfish grin and the bragging all day… everyone working there deserves a medal!"

Adam knew now that Tapp didn't like that doctor at all. At that moment, he wondered how terrible he must be.

"It's him beyond doubt!" Tapp continued. "That sick bastard loves to kidnap and torture people! I'll just have to prove, and you'll help me, lad!"

Adam gulped. He felt uneasy about it. He had to spy after a man that might be guilty for killing people in a horrible manner! A kidnapper and murderer! Adam's face went pale. "You don't expect me to take part in that insanity, do you?!"

Tapp sighed. "I know I expect a lot from you… but… please understand…"

Fatherly, he placed his hand on Adam's shoulder, looking into his handsome face, filled with panic and fear. "Please understand… this man might be responsible for my misery… he killed my partner… ever since that day, I'm… I'm… yes, I think you can call me a wreck!"

He let go of Adam, turned away from him. "Sing was my best friend… and… and maybe even more than that…"

Adam couldn't see his face, but he was pretty sure that he heard a quiet sob for a single second. He didn't know what to say. He sighed. There's a desperate cop standing in my apartment, offering me lots of money for spying on a murderer, he thought. He saw Tapp clenching his fists. Hate was rising inside of the detective. He only wanted to prove the doctor as Jigsaw.

Adam sighed again. "Alright. I'll do it. Fourhundred dollars each night then."

Tapp turned around to him quickly, reached out his hand for Adam to shake it.

"Very well. We're having a deal then."

**TBC…**


	2. The newcomer

Superdog750: Well, that's hard to say. It will be full of parody and funny moments… the only serious business in this story will probably be the LarryAdam romance. I hope I was able to get your question solved with that. =)

IAmMadlyInLoveWithJohnnyDepp: Cheers, mate! I'm doing my best and it's great to meet yet another fellow Chainshipping fan!

**A/N:** This is something very important. In this chapter, I introduce two OC's to you, only made for this story. Percy Bennington and Warren "Woofer" Kelamis. In my personal mind, Percy is a 38 year old orderly portrayed by french sensation Jean Réno, and Woofer a 37 year old janitor portrayed by the 'Scrubs' janitor Neil Flynn.

Enjoy the second chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2. The newcomer**

Nine o'clock on a Tuesday morning, midmonth March, and accordingly cool outside. Adam was standing right in front of the hospital with a cotton-lined jacket and his bag. He sighed. He almost wanted to curse himself for accepting to this. A job. And what kind of a job! Probably the most stressful in the world. He would have to care about sick people the whole day.

He sighed again. It wasn't the only problem. Another one was his high school diploma not being very good. He bothered his head about them, if they would be seriously willing to take him in.

Adam threw the bag over his shoulder and went up those five stairs, entered the foyer. There he was. The young man was quite sure that the following days would be the worst of his life. But there was no way back.

He looked around, searching for a counter. He found one just as quick. There was a pretty asian woman sitting behind it, taking notes of something on a pad. Adam took a deep breath, approached her.

"Excuse me?"

With a smile she looked up at him. "Yes, young man?"

_Come on, man! It's not too late yet! You can spy after that guy differently, you can still turn around and leave!_

"Uhm… I was wondering… if you are still looking for employees… orderlies, I mean…"

The woman nodded amicably. "Of course, we always need them. Do you happen to have your personal data with you?"

Hesitatingly, he handed her the folder containing his records, sliding his hands into his jacket pockets shyly. He was sure she would scream "Not good enough, get lost!" right into his face.

She flipped through them, her eyes darting from left to right, peering. From time to time, there was a "Hmm…" or a "I see…" coming from her. Adam sighed. What was Tapp thinking? Them, taking in someone like him!

She looked up at him. "I think we can find something for you, Mr. Faulkner-Stanheight…"

"No! Just Faulkner, please… forget about the other name…"

She nodded with confusion, canceling Adam's second surname with a pen masterly. "Alright… then I only have to know why you want to do this…"

_Oh god._

Adam didn't expect that. He started coming up with lies in his head like crazy.

"W-well… you know…"

He faked a sad sigh, leaning forwards a bit. "You know… a while ago, my dear grandmother died… I loved her very much, always took care of her because she was bound to a wheelchair… until her dying day… and although I've spent every day with her, I still have the feeling of having not done enough yet. And since there's nothing I can do for her anymore, I wanna make it up differently. I'm ready to care about other sick people, too!"

_Most stupid lie you ever came up with, you idiot._

But she believed him. Adam was pretty sure he could see her eyes wetten.

"That's just so cute…," she breathed. "Of course. If you wanna start today, it can be arranged."

"Yes, I want to. But…," Adam blushed with shame. "… do I really have to wear one of those strange uniforms?"

The woman laughed. "Sadly yes, there's no way working here without it. But you get used to it after some time."

She left him alone for a few minutes, and then came back with white working clothes and a name tag. "So, I think it's your size. Just take it on quickly and then I can allocate your position to you," she said smiling. "I'm Carla by the way."

Adam smiled back at her. "Call me Adam."

"Alright, Adam. If you need something or wanna know anything, just tell me. I can always help you." She winked at him. "You can change in the toilets. Be back right here in five."

Adam felt relieved. He hated to be insecure and too polite. Carrying his working clothes under his arm, he went through the hallway right to the toilets.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, another orderly came out of a patient's room, shoving a cart with what was left of lunch in front of him. However, he had a large, green-yellowish stain on his white working shirt. He looked around nervously. There was no-one but him in the corridor. He just wanted to smile with relief when…

"Well, Zep? Seems like old McNeil wasn't able to hold her lunch again?"

Laughter. There they were, his two tormentors. Percy Bennington and Warren Kelamis. Zep sighed. If he wasn't so fond of his work, he would have hanged himself at home long. Percy, another orderly, eyed his shirt, chuckled. "Well, if that isn't yummy! Lemme guess, spinach and potatoes?"

Warren, also known as 'Woofer', the janitor, smirked. "Never mind, old boy. We've always known you make others wanna puke!"

They both bursted out laughing, making Zep blush with embarrassment. He didn't have one peaceful day there, they always bullied him like two schoolgirls and mocked him in front of others.

Percy grinned, pushing his elbow into his friend's side gently. "That was a good one, Woofer! The nickname of the month! Zep, the walking barf bag! The poor old lady is a goner with him as her orderly!"

Woofer howled like a wolf. "But before she gives her last croak, she'll puke on his shirt a last time, so he won't forget about the disgrace that took care of her!"

Zep sighed. He knew there was no point in fighting back. It only fed their ego. And they were two, he was alone.

Percy grinned, he wanted to say something when he suddenly stopped. It was quiet for a moment, then he pushed Woofer in the ribs again. "Hey, Woof! Look at this one!"

Adam passed the three men straightaway, busy buttoning up his shirt. But not entirely, he left two buttons loose. He hated shirts being buttoned up completely. He looked around. There was no Carla around.

Woofer grinned bluntly. "My, my! What have we here, a lost bird!" he said. Percy grinned at his friend, then he looked over at Adam. "Hey, little one! Lost something?" he yelled. Adam turned out in confusion. Was he talking to him?

Percy chuckled. "Yes, this means you! Looking for something?"

Adam didn't respond. He looked from Percy to the janitor, raising a brow.

Woofer grinned at him. "Because if you can't do it on your own, we'll help you!" Adam didn't say anything. He just glared at him. He was indeed annoyed by them. But he remained silent.

Woofer laughed. "What's with that angry look, little one? Wanna say something? Where's the defense?"

Again, no answer from the younger one. Instead, there was something else to come. Adam flipped them off, remaining straight-faced.

They both started to laugh. "Oh, someone really means it!" Percy cackled sarcastically. Woofer wiped his eyes being wet from laughing, grinned. "Looks like we gotta teach him some things, old boy." Percy said, holding his stomach. The janitor looked at Adam. "Don't take it amiss, mousie. We just thought we should let you in on our daily routine. Don't mind us." He grinned.

Adam rolled his eyes, turned around and went back to the counter without saying a word, leaving the three of them back. Percy held his stomach hurting from laughing, Woofer shook his head grinning. "Oh dear, he was so cute. Looks like we're having a nestling in our hospital now, Percy!"

Percy nodded grinning. "The heck with it, we'll spot him some time again. Let's get back to work, Woofer!" He patted his friend's shoulder, turned around in order to go back to allocated hospital room. But he spotted Zep, being all silent and red in the face. He was standing there with his cart, his head turned after the way Adam went, his mouth and eyes wide open. Percy grinned and shook his head. "Close your mouth, Zep! The next patients are already waiting!"

Without saying anything else he passed him laughing, went into one of the hospital rooms. Zep closed his mouth, he had to swallow down a big lump of saliva, wondering who the new guy was.

**TBC…**


	3. First day of work

IamMadlyInLoveWithJohnnyDepp: Don't worry, you'll get what you want soon ;) 

* * *

**Chapter 3. First day of work**

Adam was still looking for Carla. He mused. She had asked him to meet her back at the counter after changing into his working clothes. But there was no-one to be seen far and wide. Except for the orderly and those two nutballs, he thought. He kept walking around, hoping to spot her somewhere soon. He was thinking.

Never had Adam seen men like Percy and Woofer. How in the world can someone act that silly, at that age!, he thought. He knew what they had wanted. They wanted to make fun out of him. But he wouldn't be toyed with. Adam knew very well how to defend himself.

He was that deep in thought, he didn't realize an office's door open, which slammed directly into his face.

Groaning in pain, he held his nose, swearing. He looked up with anger. "Hey, can't you watch what you're doing…!"

He stopped. He was looking directly into the face of Dr. Lawrence Gordon, the man he had to spy after! A handsome man in his early forties, looking at him with bewilderment. Adam blushed with shame. He knew that it was actually his own fault. He would have been the one to watch where he was going. He looked at the door. "Suite 104 – Dr. Lawrence Gordon" he read.

And suddenly, he spotted Carla behind him – with her shirt half unbuttoned, and her usually accurately bound hair all messy. And he knew at once, what was going on. He didn't even dare to look at her anymore, he looked at him instead.

Dr. Gordon grinned at him smugly. "Well, it wasn't my fault. Maybe next time, you'll be more careful. Excuse me now, I have work to do. Get back to work too, boy."

Adam was speechless. That arrogant bugger didn't even try to act as if he had any respect for him. He had grinned at him at once. Adam just wanted to raise his fist and punch it into his face, along with a victorious hooting.

With his head held high, Lawrence passed him majestically, with a clipboard under his arm, and unlike Carla, his hair was still tidy and his shirt was buttoned up completely. Carla blushed and looked at Adam.

"Uhm… I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I had to… discuss something important with him…" she lied. Adam was quite sure she knew that he knew what was going on. But she was still lying. Adam looked the way Lawrence went, glaring. "Such a jerk he is! Who does he think he is, he acts as if he's… the prince of Zamunda!" he complained. Carla buttoned up her shirt with embarrassment. "Well… he's being a little conceited sometimes, but actually he's very nice… maybe you have to get to know him a little better," she said.

"Get back to work, boy!" Adam imitated him, and shook his head. "Forget it. I don't wanna get to know such a vain, stuck-up prig!"

Carla sighed, smiled. "Well, enough of him. You wanted to start today. It's time for me to allocate your place of work."

Adam tried to give a friendly smile. "Sure, let's get it started."

She nodded. "And I've found something already. Here." She gave him a note saying 'Room 92'.

Adam looked at her. "This is where I have to go?"

She nodded again. "Exactly. At least for now. All of our orderlies take care of several patients, but you'll start with her today. Her name is Margaret McNeill, she's 61 years old and suffering from esophagitis."

Adam blinked and looked at her nervously. "Uh, what?"

"Something's wrong with her esophagus. But she's actually in good keeping. She's still full of zest for life." She recognized Adam's insecure expression, smiled at him sweetly. "Don't worry. The first day is always the hardest. But you're not alone. There's yet another orderly allocated for that lady, he'll help you with her and the other patients."

Adam felt sick at once. He looked at her with his eyes wide open. "Another orderly will be working with me?? Not cool, not cool at all! You know, I met two idiots today who…!"

Carla laughed. "You can do it! Come on, go! It won't be that bad!"

Adam sighed, put the note into his jacket pocket and started on his way. "Great. Thanks, Carla."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

„... and then my Albert always said that I was exaggerating! But you can't be careful enough these days! I mean, I can't let my Felicity eat every mouse and every bird she catches! That's just irresponsible!"

Zep nodded while he was throwing all the rubbish from the room into a bucket. "Yes. Sounds incredibly fascinating, Mrs. McNeill!"

She nodded. "That's just how it is, boy. But my Albert was always on her side, he always let her eat what she felt like! That's both unhygienic and unacceptable!"

Zep put the bucket onto the second shelf of the cart. "Indeed, Mrs. McNeill."

But before the old woman was able to continue, someone had knocked on the door. And before Zep was able to say anything, she had yelled "Come in!" already.

The door opened, and a young man with messy dark hair, quite pale skin and orderly clothing stepped in. Adam.

Zep stared at him. It was the young man he had met, who hadn't seemed to care about Percy and Woofer.

Adam looked at the two of them shyly. "Is this room 92?"

_Of course it is, you idiot. It's standing on the door._

But he wanted to be sure. If he really had to work there, he didn't want to make a fool out of himself, especially not on the very first day.

Margaret laughed. "Yes, my boy! That's the right place! Have you been allocated as a new orderly here? Then that means I have another conversational partner! It's getting better here everyday!" she chuckled. She got up, approached Adam and hugged him tightly. "I'm so pleased to have you with us now! Believe me, it's going to be so funny!"

Adam desperately tried to breathe. "Y-yeah, the pleasure is mine, Ma'am!"

Suddenly, but much for Adam's relief, she let go of him. "Oh no… there's my weak bladder again… I'm sorry, sonny! I gotta leave for a few minutes!"

She ran to the door, and waved at them a last time. "I'll leave you two kittens to get better acquainted!"

Without saying another word, she had left the room.

Adam gulped, his eyes went to Zep. "Is that old hag always that wild?"

Zep shook his head smiling. "You get used to Margaret quite quickly. She's a little dashing against anyone new in the beginning, but it gets less after some time. Then she'll be telling you stories about her dead husband Albert and her persian cat Felicity. But you'll like her, she's very warm-hearted."

Adam raised a brow. This man seemed to have built up relationships to the patients already. Suddenly, he blinked. "Hey… I saw you. You were next to those two idiots!" he recognized.

"Oh, them." Zep sighed. "The orderly is Percy, and the janitor in grey is Warren."

"Percy?!"

Adam snorted with laughter. "Nothing can go well when you're called Percy!"

Zep blinked at him with his eyes all curious. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, just listen to his name! He's an idiot! Every idiot's name is Percy!"

Zep looked away from him out of embarrassment. "They really can take you down. Believe me, you should rather stay away from them."

He thought of Adam's sight, and blushed. An incredibly good-looking, bright young man, being allocated to work with him. Zep felt hot. He couldn't deny that he found his youthful spirit quite cute.

He turned back to him at once. "You know… if you ever need help, you can tell me. Margaret is not our only patient. Since we're apparently partners and colleagues now, I'd say you just have to be near me." He said, feeling confident for the first time since a long time. Adam was young and unexperienced concerning that job, and he was the very contrary. He would be the one to guide him.

He approached him, reached out his hand for him to shake, smiled. "I'm Zep."

Adam watched his hand, but then he smiled back and shook it. "Adam."

**TBC…**


	4. Paid back in kind

Superdog750: Don't worry, Adam is still all fine! ^.^

IamMadlyInLoveWithJohnnyDepp: Yesh, simply because Larry is worth the drama! =D

* * *

**Chapter 4. Paid back in kind**

Zep led Adam through the hallway, going slowly, he began informing him about the gist. "Aside from Margaret, there is Madison Redford. She's… well… currently in intensive care. She's suffering from bad internal bleeding and brain concussion. And then, there's also Harvey Kingston, who's suffering from, well… testicle cancer." Adam groaned. "Great!"

Zep smiled. "There's a patient I really have to introduce you to. His name is John Kramer. Believe me, I've never seen someone like him before, he…! Adam, what are you doing!"

Adam was just about to light himself a cigarette when Zep grabbed his wrist and took the cigarette lighter away from him. "No! You're not allowed to smoke here!"

Adam groaned once more. "Man, I really need a cigarette to calm myself! That sucks balls!" he said, putting the package along with the lighter back into his jacket pocket. Zep looked up suddenly, and sighed. "And while we're on the subject of how it sucks… the bully brothers are coming!"

Adam looked up, blinked. The two men he had met in the morning.

_With a fat grin in their faces and the gait of wrestlers! Cliché!_

Zep sighed again. "The two you've already become acquainted with this morning… Percy and Woofer!"

Adam turned around to him promptly. "Wait! Woofer?! I thought you said his name is Warren!" "It is. You'll see why he's called that..."

"Well, I never! Look who we have here, Perce!" Woofer called, pausing in front of the two with Percy, grinning right into their faces. "The beauty and the beast!"

Percy grinned, too. "Right!" he said, turned to Adam. "If I were you I'd keep away from Zep. He's got herpes, split ends and a chest hairy as hell!"

Zep's face went red, with both shame and helplessness. Adam looked at the poor guy next to him, then he glared at his tormentors angrily. "Fuck, what's wrong with you! I thought I'm in a hospital, and not in high school! Are we supposed to be the poor victims who are different from all the others? Are you supposed to be the two popular cheerleaders?? Oh, and lemme guess: that pompous Dr. Gordon is the quarterback screwing anything with a pulse!" he hissed at the two of them.

Percy and Woofer were grinning as if it was a gloating competition. Woofer chuckled. "You're smarter than I thought. Lemme put it to you this way, little one: we're at the top of the food chain in this hospital. If you wanna be one of us, you shouldn't waste your time on Zep. You're of different gage, you should realize that, mousie!"

And then, Adam figured out the reason Warren was called Woofer. He heard the sound he was making. It was laughter, sounding like the woof of a dog.

He amicably looked at Zep. "Don't mind them, mate. Who cares about their shit!" he said, placing his hand on his shoulder.

Percy hooted. "Oh my god, don't! Woofer, he's touching him! He's not only smarter, but also pluckier than we thought! I really hope Zep's ugliness won't rub off on him!" he yelled.

That was when Adam became angry. The angry, pubescent boy living inside of him awoke. "Ya know what, take a look at yourself! At least he doesn't have your donkeyface! I think anytime your mama sees you, she wishes she would have only sucked your daddy off instead of fucking him!"

It went quiet at once. Zep was quiet with surprise, Woofer and Percy, however were quiet with shock and wrath. Percy growled. "What was that, kiddo?!"

Adam rolled his eyes, and even dared to make a step forwards. "Man, are you deaf?! But I'll repeat myself with pleasure, no prob! I don't like your mug! Zep looks way better than you, that's all!" He turned to Warren. "And I like _your _visage just as little!"

Warren looked at the younger one with rage, but he didn't say anything. He clenched his fists.

Adam however, was pluckier than ever. "Well, what now? Are you pussing out before me now, Woofer?!"

Zep grabbed his arm gently. "Adam, come on! It's fine, they've had enough!" he said nervously, trying to pull him back.

Adam struggled, and yanked his arm out of his grip. "No! We can't go now, I'm just getting started with my warming-up!" he yelled. "Come on, Woofer! Lemme see what you guys got!"

Growling with rage, Warren approached him slowly. "You're treading on thin ice, pal! Apparently, your mommy didn't teach you any manners!"

But it didn't get around to a fight. Suddenly, Lawrence Gordon came struttering through the hallway, looking at all four men. Especially at Woofer and Percy. Adam rolled his eyes. "Infantry, on your knees! The king of the nuthouse is comin'!" he murmured quietly. Lawrence nodded at them politely. "Good day, gentlemen!"

And all of the sudden, Percy and Woofer were as keen as mustard. Friendly smiles were seen on their faces now, they nodded back at him. "Hi there, Dr. Gordon! It seems you've done a wonderful job once again!" Percy yelled happily. Woofer sighed with admiration. "If only a small fraction of your genious would demise to me, Dr. Gordon… you're my idol!" he suspired.

Adam raised his eyebrows in bewilderment. He leaned in to Zep. "What's going on? Why are they kissing that show-off's ass that heavily?" he whispered. Zep leaned in to him even closer. "They fondly hope to get a promotion with Dr. Gordon's help… for eternity now…," he whispered back.

Adam nodded. "That explains a lot…," he murmured.

"Hey, Adam…"

"What is?"

"Thanks."

Adam smiled at Zep nicely. "No problem, mate."

He patted his shoulder gently. "Come on. Let's leave those two suckers alone with their ratking. Show me the patient you were talking about instead…"

Zep's eyes shined with joy now. "Sure, if you want to! Come with me!" Again, he led him through the hallway. Adam wasn't interested for real. But he wanted to do his new friend a favor. It was worth it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Right after Lawrence has had enough of their admiration, after he had left, Percy and Woofer had nearly thrown themselves on the counter to complain to Carla.

"Carla! Tell me, what has gotten into you! You brought a juvenile into our territory!" Woofer hissed at her.

Carla was just reading in a magazine for women, looking at the two of them with boredom. "Well, I for my part find him nice!"

"Nice?? That boy is terrible!" Percy growled angrily.

Carla growled out of annoyance, pattered the magazine onto the desk. "You're exaggerating, both of you! Start acting like normal grown-ups instead of getting angry over a newcomer!"

"Yes!" Percy yelled and bashed his fist onto the desk. "Yes, you got that damn right! We are grown-ups, unlike him!"

Woofer sighed heavily, leant as close as possible towards her. "Come on, Carla! The boy's what, 20?!"

She browsed through Adam's personal data. "He turned 26 in January," she took out of his papers.

Woofer rolled his eyes. "That was only two months ago! You brought half of a child to us!" he complained. Percy wasn't giving up yet as well. "He'll do nothing but trouble! He's disrespectful and insolent! He's just acting as if he's cute and harmless! Makes me wanna puke!" he barked.

Carla sighed. "Well, he hasn't done anything bad by now. It's his first day, boys. Give him a chance. Maybe you're all still to become friends," she said, turning her attention back to her magazine.

Percy groaned when he left along with Woofer. They had realized it was pointless. Carla wouldn't throw him out. "It's over! Now we have to get along with Zep _and _the new guy!"

Woofer growled. "We're not putting up with it, Perce! We're the bad guys here, so, _we _are the ones to chase them around!" he grumbled. "Believe me, they're messing with the wrong men. That little rascal will be so damn surprised what's still to come for him…"

**TBC…**


	5. John Kramer

**Chapter 5. John Kramer**

Zep led Adam to another hospital room eagerly. "Prepare to meet the probably most interesting of all patients," he said and opened the door. Adam peeked inside, and he couldn't deny that he was a little frightened. There was an old man lying in a sickbed in front of him. But just what kind of an old man!

Never had Adam seen so many wrinkles in a face before. He was bald and quite pale in addition. He was sleeping.

Adam shrugged. "At least he has style," he murmured. Zep looked at him in confusion. "What did you say?" he asked. Adam nodded over at the man. "Well, look at him! His goatie! Not many men his age have a goatie! Suits him well," he commented.

Zep chuckled. "I told you he's not like the others. You'll be surprised at how many things you're still to see from him," he said walking over at the cart. "Morning, John!" he yelled.

And the patient woke up at once. "W-what?" he murmured sleepily. "Is it lunch time already?"

"Holy shit, man," Adam murmured. "On what kind of medication is he?"

"Lots of," Zep answered. "He's suffering from bowel cancer. If he wouldn't be taking that medication, the agony would be unbearable for him." Adam looked at the old man. He blinked, looked around, as if he didn't know where he was. Zep smiled at him amicably. "John, this is Adam, he's new here. Adam, John Kramer!" he introduced.

John turned his head over to Adam weakly. Both shy and a little nervous, Adam raised a hand in order to greet him. "Hi!" he said shortly. Suddenly, an indefinable grin appeared on John's lips. "How is it going, pretty woman?"

Adam opened his eyes wide, thinking he was dreaming. He indeed felt a little insulted. "Well, I personally think your medication is overkill, Zep!" he said angrily. Zep chuckled quietly. "Don't mind that. It's happening to that guy all the time. He once thought I was a huge, breaded turkey and went after me like a hungry wolf."

Adam raised a brow. He indeed felt a little uneasy about it. "Well, there's always something new to learn," he only said, grabbed a chair and sat down in front of John's bed. John wasn't making a sound except for quiet whimpering. He didn't look at anyone, he looked up at the ceiling. Adam looked over at the other side of the bed where Zep was sitting, out of worry. "What's wrong with him?"

Zep shrugged insignificantly. "Don't mind that either. Also happening all the time. I actually stay for a while to cheer him up. You see, sometimes, the patients feel lonely or bored."

Adam sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "And you're doing this all day? How in the world are you able not to lose your mind!" he asked in disbelief. Zep smiled, no, he rather grinned shyly. "Well… I can't deny that it is indeed quite stressful. But since you are here now… you're a pretty pleasant sight…"

But Adam hadn't heard the last part of what Zep had said. John had given a loud, painful groan. And ruined Zep's opportunity with it. So the philandering had been settled. Now Adam was even more worried. "You sure everything's OK?" he asked. Zep swallowed. He looks even cuter when he's worried, he thought, sweating.

Another, pained groan was heard from John. With a flounce, he had grabbed Adam's hand, squeezed it. "Please! Hold my hand, pretty child! Hold it!" he whimpered. Both confused and panic-stricken, Adam looked at Zep. "Is this normal, too?"

Zep raised his hands. "Calm down. He needs to have the feeling we're here for him. Just play along for a few minutes!" he said. Adam nodded nervously, accepted to endure it.

But John squeezed tighter than he thought. Too tight. Adam already felt pain in his hand. "Jesus, that's a strong one!" he groaned, trying to yank his hand out of John's grip. He shook it wildly, but the old man just wouldn't let go. Any time, after a while, he had managed to get his hand free from his grip.

He rubbed his aching hand, all red from pain. "Christ, that guy must have been a pro at arm wrestling before he got here!" Adam complained, pouted. Zep leaned in to him and took his hands carefully. "Let me see…"

Adam nodded and waited. Zep blushed while he was feeling Adam's hand up. He just wanted to kiss it to make the pain pass. He looked Adam in the eyes. And he was quite sure they had just shared the most intimate few seconds either of them would ever experience in their whole lives.

None of the three men could look that fast as the door had opened. It was Percy.

He had actually planned to say something, but that sudden view had let him forget everything he was thinking of. He snorted.

"Shit, this is just too precious! You only leave those two alone for a second and they start flirting like crazy! Woofer! Come here, you gotta see that!" he yelled laughing. And just as quickly, Woofer appeared behind him, looked at the scenario in front of him grinning. "Holy crap, Perce! Aren't they cute!" he chuckled and grinned at Zep. "Hey, Romeo! Don't ya pitch your hopes too high! Unlike you, the kid has a life!"

Zep let go of Adam's hand out of embarrassment. The younger one rolled his eyes. "Man, get lost! I told you you're too ugly for this world!" he yelled at him. But he wasn't able to wash away their smirks. "And what do you plan to do against it, little one?" Percy asked with a sarcastic grin on his lips.

"Get out!" John suddenly said quietly. He got up. Woofer raised a brow in surprise. "Oh, now good old John butts in as well! They got an old man on their side, very impressive!" he said just as sarcastically. John approached Woofer. It was when Adam realized how tall he was in fact. He was head and shoulders above Adam, but at eye level with Woofer. "I said get out, you jerk!" John murmured sleepily, but he was in fact awake. Woofer wasn't grinning anymore, he looked at the older one with a serious look on his face. "Go back to bed, oldtimer! Don't risk your smock getting dirty!" he said tonelessly.

John sighed and looked up at the ceiling again. "Why is it men like you are never able to solve things peacefully?" he said quietly, went back to the dresser, took the plate with the mashed potatoes in his hands.

Woofer rolled his eyes. "It's because senile guys like you shouldn't interfere into such affairs by all means, old Johnny! You'd do better…!"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence. John had pushed the plate with the mashed potatoes and the peas right into his face. Percy's face turned pale at once, he couldn't look more shocked than now. However, Zep and Adam started to laugh hysterically. John wiggled back to his bed, laid down in it. "Good! But now I expect the two of you to leave, I don't appreciate you in my room!" he said.

Woofer was foaming with anger. He wiped a handful of mashed potatoes out of his face, growled at the three men. "It doesn't end here! We'll make your lives hell for that!" he hissed at them and stormed outside. Percy followed closely, but he looked back at them dangerously. "No wonder Dr. Gordon doesn't like the new guy at all! He has it in for you, little one!" He left.

After that, Adam didn't even have the chance to cheer about John's potatoe attack. His eyes narrowed, he rose from the chair with his fists clenched. "What the heck is that stupid doctor's problem…!"

Zep was trying to pull him back. "Adam, don't you do anything stupid now! That man can get you fired…!" he warned. Adam growled. "I don't care! I'll tell him what I think, and I wanna see his dumb face!" he yelled and stormed outside along the hallway right to Dr. Gordon's office. Zep rushed after him. "Adam! Don't!"

Adam approached the door angrily. "Who does this painted moron think he is, he's history… oh, just wait, you idiot, I'll let you have it!" he murmured with rage. He paused before the door leading to his office, knocked – no, he pounded his fist on the door three times.

And it opened at once, Lawrence peeked outside. At first he looked all surprised at him, then his lips curled back into his usual smile. "Oh, the new guy!"

"The angry new guy, yes!" Adam added with just the same sweet smile which was only hiding the inner rage and ridicule.

"How can I help you?" Lawrence asked still smiling, but Adam didn't let him finish what he wanted to say. "You can't help me in the least! Wanna know why? Because I'm already out of favor with you, you don't like me, I'm not good enough for you!" he hissed at him. "You can stuff your false kindness and your fake smile up your arse!"

Never had Lawrence been insulted that way before. There he was, this unexperienced, insolent new guy in his middle twenties, getting him, a 42 year old doctor, down!

Lawrence just wanted to say something in order to get himself out of it, but Adam had turned around already. "Cheerio!" was the only thing he said, then he went back to John's room.

Zep was waiting for him already, and sighed with relief when he saw him. "What has gotten into you? This man can get you fired if he wants to!" he said. Adam sat down on a chair, sighed. "I haven't done anything bad, which means he has no reason to fire me," he said. John looked over at Zep weakly. "The young woman is right, boy! You worry too much!" he said. Adam rolled his eyes. "And this is only the first day…" he murmured, feeling agony inside of his head.

**OooO**

When Adam returned home in the evening, he was a nervous wreck. He didn't want to see any patients, he didn't want to hear Percy's and Woofer's laughter. All he wanted was to sleep. Good thing old Hobbs wasn't around. He just whipped the key to his apartment out of his pocket when somebody surprised him.

"So you're done with your first day of work?"

Adam turned around. There was Detective Tapp standing in front of him. He sighed, grinned weakly. "Yes. T'was hell on Earth. Come on in so you can pay me at once!" he said and opened his door. Tapp went inside, aiming at the couch directly.

Adam took off his jacket, threw it into a corner carelessly and took his cigarettes out of his trouser pocket with glee. At last he was allowed to smoke. Instantly, his lungs got filled with the sweet smoke he just couldn't get rid of.

Tapp didn't look away from him. "Hell on Earth, yes? Tell me about it… before we talk about Dr. Gordon, I'd love to hear a few things about it."

"Well," Adam began, "Let me get it to you this way. Your stupid doctor doesn't like me and screws one of the employees as a sideline. I've been mistaken for a woman by one of the patients. Oh, and before I forget the gist… there's a janitor and another orderly who love to bully others. A nuthouse like no other!"

Tapp raised an eyebrow. "You don't say. That bad?"

Adam looked at him as if he didn't know what the solution of 1 and 1 was. "Yes, damn bad. The janitor calls himself 'Woofer', by the way! They're both nuts and dedicate their lives to bullying others to death!" he said, sat down with an annoyed groan. "If it wasn't for Zep, I'd probably kill myself!"

Tapp looked at him with interest. "Zep? Who is Zep?"

"One of the orderlies. Call him the only person in that hospital who actually has a brain."

"Really! So this means you've found a friend already!" Tapp said laughing. "Well, how is that guy?"

Adam sighed, leant back and took a puff from his cigarette. "Well… he's really nice, but… he's kinda weird as well. I mean, he's being bullied by a guy named Percy! I used to steal sandwiches from people with that name in elementary school!"

The Detective still looked at him curiously. "That's all?"

Adam shook his head. "No. Well… picture Zep like this: a man in his early forties, maybe two inches taller than me. Plain hairstyle and small, curious blue eyes. Probably still lives with his mother, wears checkered shirts, plays chess in his free time and loves to listen to the 'Backstreet Boys'!"

Tapp snorted. "Really? A male wallflower or something?" he chuckled.

Adam grinned. "Yes, exactly. Honestly. But he's really nice. I like him," he said and took another puff.

"Now to Dr. Gordon…" Tapp started, making Adam groan at once. "He's terrible! I really hope he is this killer, because people like him deserve to go to jail!"

Tapp looked at the younger man thoroughly. "Something uncommen you've witnessed?" he asked. Adam shrugged. "Apart from his dang grin… no."

Tapp laughed. "Well… we have time. Here you go, boy. Tomorrow, you have to go through the same again. And I really hope you'll have more information for me by then." He got up and put four 100 Dollar bills onto his table. He winked at him. "You can do it. I'm sure your new buddy Zep will help you."

After that, he left Adam's apartment, until the young man heard his car drive away. He sighed and let himself sink into the scratched leather of the couch. "Well, if that doesn't sound like fun!"

**TBC…**


End file.
